Unexpected
by Pillowman22
Summary: Serena lost to lysandre but lysandre has plans for Serena [KINGSROCKSHIPPING]


Serena just blacked out when Yveltal her last pokemon fainted and both collapsed on ground. Calem and Shauna ran to Serena's aid and Shauna withdrew Yveltal for Serena and placed the pokeball in her tote bag. just as both rivals of Serena started to drag her out two grunts out of nowhere came and arrested both Calem and Shauna dragging them somewhere. only Lysandre and Serena were left in the chamber where she caught Yveltal and lost to Lysandre... Finally she woke up only to see Lysandre staring intently into her face she nearly screamed but instead she fainted again. When she woke up her bag was gone and she was in a cell and across from her cell she could see Calem who's apparently passed out and shauna right next to her "shauna wake up!" Serena whispered but shauna was still breathing and her heart was beating steadily. serena noticed a needle mark on Shauna's neck and pretty much figured both Shauna and Calem were sedated but she wondered about professor sycamore and Dexio, Lina,Tierno,Trevor... Suddenly Shauna woke up and immediately cried Serena's nickname saying stuff like "Lady S you're OK" "I was like a mienshao, fist fighting those grunts after they took my pokemon" Shauna never mentioned Calem at all though Serena couldn't care less since she always ruined his dreams pokemon battle after pokemon battle. Serena was just thinking if sycamore actually sent help like Dexio and Lina mentioned but Shauna screamed "HELP ME SERENA!" As Xerosic was in the cell dragging her out saying he had "unfinished business with her" and shauna's screams echoed Down the halls of the cells. Serena was too stunned and now she heard another pair of footsteps coming down the hall and it was Lysandre. Serena hid under the bed and Lysandre just unlocked the cell and walked in. It was so quiet and Serena's breathing was really loud now from the terror and Lysandre popped his head under the bed and smiled and Serena screamed as Lysandre grabbed her legs and slung her over his shoulder walking out as he left the cell door open. Serena woke up in a red bed and was about to yell her lungs out until she saw Lysandre sleeping on a desk. Serena knew this was the perfect opportunity to escape since she wasn't tied to the bed or anything so tip toed out the large door not bothering to pay much attention to her surroundings. She stopped at a large red door and she creaked it open and on the other side of the door it read "Lysandre" before she could think a palm covered her mouth and a arm wrapped around her waist and she was too scared to scream as she was carried to the bed she woke up on and when she was put down she still didn't scream. Next thing she saw was Lysandre undressing into his manly undergarments and he walked towards the bed and just went on and pulled the red blanket over him and Serena. Serena was uncomfortable since she was in her dress she started her journey with and since she was in a bed with some muscular ginger and he put his arm on her, cuddling her and his other hand unbuttoning her dress and he pulled it off. Serena screamed "RAPIST!" and Lysandre slapped her across the cheek and told her to shut up and continued undressing her exposing her 17 year old breast and her petite body. Lysandre grabbed her for a bear hug and Serena immediately noticed his dick rubbing on her chest and she went beet red. "Now now no need to be scared you'll enjoy this" Lysandre purred and he ripped off Serenas panties. Lysandre crawled over Serena and had her hands pinned and pressed his lips against hers and his tongue asking asking for entrance in her mouth cavity but she refused but Lysandre did not take no for an answer so he slapped her ass and in shock she opened her mouth and Lysandre invaded her mouth. After he was done kissing Serena he didnt waste any time so he pressed his dick against Serena's pussy and he thrusted. Serena cried the whole time think "why me, what's happening to Shauna or Calem or even Tierno,Trevor and professor sycamore? i thought sycamore and lysandre were together" and she got lost in thought as she passed out during the intercourse


End file.
